


Let Go

by Alicin_Wonderland



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F, Magic-Users, Spells & Enchantments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 17:38:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3455963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicin_Wonderland/pseuds/Alicin_Wonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As they prepare to fight their last battle, Willow isn't sure if she's really happy with Kennedy. However, she is sure about how much she misses Tara. Just a bit of emotional fluff. </p>
<p>I do not own the Buffy characters or the Buffyverse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Go

“We could, we could die you know. I could even be the one to kill you,” Willow mumbled. She was sitting cross legged in front of Kennedy on their bed. Kennedy was sitting the same way and she placed her hands on Willows knees. 

“I trust you, Willow, with my life. No matter how much time we have left,” Kennedy said softly. She slid her hands up to Willow’s waist and gently moved her thumbs back and forth along her ribs.

Willow looked down, unable to meet her eyes. I’ll lose control, I’ll lose control, I’ll hurt her. I can’t lose her, too. Not after Tara. “This won’t be easy, Kennedy. This is never easy. Heck, Buffy’s died. Twice. I flayed someone alive. We’ve lost people. No one knows who will make it out of this, if anyone will make it out of this. Maybe, maybe you should leave, before all this goes down, so I know you’re safe.” A single tear dropped down Willow’s cheek, like a perfect drop of regret on the face of a sinner. 

“Baby, I wouldn’t miss this for the world,” Kennedy promised, stroking Willow’s face. She flashed her a soft smile. “I want to be there for you, this will be more difficult for you than any one of us. But I believe you can do this. We are going to kick über-vamp ass. Together.” Willow reached up to grasp Kennedy’s hand, she held on tightly. They sat like that for a while, until Willow’s inner turmoil quieted. 

When girls started filtering in to crawl into their sleeping bags, Willow and Kennedy laid down together, Kennedy wrapped one slender arm around Willow’s waist and they drifted off surprisingly easily. 

 

Buffy woke them all up early for training and the Potentials, including Kennedy, disappeared into the back yard. Willow watched them from the window for a while, it was all precise moves and calculated strikes. They were all Slayers, like it or not. Willow had her doubts, Kennedy was very impulsive, not immature, but quick to act on her emotions. It didn’t really suit someone like Willow, Willow had gotten in quite a bit of trouble acting on her emotions. She turned away from the window, defeated; she didn’t know what the bad parts of the relationship were and what the good parts were, after all; every rose has it’s thorn. 

Willow seated herself on the floor with some magic supplies. She set sage to burn in a stone bowl in front of her, then she lit a black candle and a red candle, one on each side. She placed a ceremonial dagger in her hand and made a shallow cut, spilling a small amount of blood into another stone bowl. She held the blood filled bowl above her head.

“Goddess Hecate, I summon thee. Come forth from your dark world!” Power crackled in the air and Willow knew her eyes were turning the eerie black of magic. “Here I offer you my own life blood, take it and show thyself!” Out of the corner of her eye, she saw her bangs darken, saturated in the ancient magic she worked. “Hecate! Show thyself!” She screamed the words and, finally, black mist begin to seep from the walls, swirling about. 

“Who dares call upon the dark goddess?” Boomed a vaguely female voice. Willow lowered the bowl before the hazy figure. When the blood had been drank, the figure became more definable. 

“I wish to communicate with one of the dead,” Willow said, voice strong and even. She was just barely holding the magics at bay. 

“That is a request that cannot be taken lightly.” 

Willow lifted her chin, “I swear my firstborn to you.”

“You do not lie with men, you will bear no children in your future,” the Goddess snarled, tiring of the witch. 

“I am expecting right now,” Willow lied. 

“So be it,” Hecate hissed, less because she believed the witch and more because she wanted her to release her summoning. “Who do you wish to summon?”

“My love. Tara.” 

Hecate nodded and she disappeared, leaving a sight for sore eyes behind her. 

“Tara!” Willow cried. “Oh, Tara. I am so happy to finally reach you. Are you happy where you are? I’ve, I’ve missed you so much!”

“Willow!” she said. Her voice seemed to be everywhere. “Willow, you can’t do this anymore. You aren’t happy and it makes me unhappy every time you try to contact me. You have her” - Tara pointed out the window - “I’ve seen you happy with her, Will. And that’s what I want, I want you to be happy.” 

“But, baby, we will be happy. I can find some more spells and, and, and maybe you can come back.” Willow smiled reassuringly at the apparition. 

“No, Willow, no more magic. Please. Now let me go. I will always love you, and I know you will always love me, but you need to let go.” Tara bent over and kissed Willow, it barely felt like a whisper of breath. “I love you. Goodbye, Willow.” 

Willow’s magic dripped out of her in the form of tears, the black eyes and hair faded until she collapsed in exhaustion after the thought, “I love you, Tara. Goodbye.” 

 

“Will! Oh God, Willow, are you okay. Willow, wake up!” Buffy was shaking her awake. 

“Wha-? What? Buffy, Buffy, stop. I just fell asleep. Okay? Stop,” Willow stammered. She blew out the candles, that had burned down almost half way, spilling black and red wax onto the carpet. The sage had burned to ash, but at least the blood was gone. Willow stood, brushing off her jeans. 

“Willow, what were you doing?” Buffy asked forcefully, gesturing towards the candles and bowls. 

“I was just doing, ya know, a little protection spell for when we go after the First. I guess it was a little stressful, is all,” she lied, staring at the red candle. 

“Alright...well, dinner is in five.” Buffy turned and glided out with a Slayer’s grace. 

Willow breathed a sigh a of relief, which was cut short. 

“Hey!” Kennedy bounced through the door and kissed Willow right where Tara had. “Where were you all day? We had some hardcore training.”

“Oh, just doin’ some massive-evil-killing preparation. The usual. So, hardcore training?”

 

Yeah, totally, so Faith showed us this one move where she was all...” Kennedy rambled on, but Willow wasn’t listening.

I finally let her go, Willow thought. I hate myself.


End file.
